


Doggy See Doggy Do

by youfluttermywings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, And love, And reylo, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the vet stuff is fairly correct cos well you guessed it, and yes i love animals, but here goes nothing, cos i love love, im a vet yes that's my day job, so I have no idea if anyone has already used this trope for Reylo, so all my fics have animals, so without further ado enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youfluttermywings/pseuds/youfluttermywings
Summary: Kylo's terribly late for work, his dog Chewie is bleeding out from his leg and his regular vet is all booked out. The only vet who can fit him in is a forty minutes drive away...Forget about the vet nurses, where did they hire these VETS?A stunning brunette with a sharp face and gorgeous hazel eyes filled his vision. “Hello, I’m Dr Rey Smith. You can call me Rey. I’ll be your veterinarian today and look after Chewie.”Kylo stood up from his seat and accepted the hand she offered. He towered over her, she was what five foot five, six maybe? Perfect cuddle size. Her hands were so smooth, and warm, he almost didn’t want to let go.“Rrrrrruff!” Chewie’s loud bark startled them both. Kylo glared at his dog. Thanks Chewie for ruining the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOARD THE REYLO TRAIN.  
> So I've been swept up after years of reading Reylo finally decided to branch out and give it a whirl. I've written for other fandoms before but this is my current obsession and hey I love me a good fluffy AU... they say to write what you know, and what do I know best than my day job as a vet?  
> So here goes puppies, stupid hoomans being in love, heart eyes to the max and some tooth rotting fluff.

**KYLO'S POV**

 

 

 _Fuck I’m going to be so late for work. Snoke is going to murder me. For real this time._ Kylo thinks to himself as he runs around the house looking for Chewie’s lead.

_Where he had placed the friggin thing?_

Snatching it from under the bottom of the couch with an “Aha!” moment he then proceeds to lasso his giant mop of a dog.

“Come on Chewie, we’re just going for a walk. No big deal. Good boy. We are _definitely_ not going to the V-E-T.” Kylo spells out slowly. He had learnt a few months ago that Chewie unfortunately knew exactly what that word meant. Last time it had taken a lot of bacon treats and shoving to get him in the car once he figured out where he was headed.

Chewie whined softly, as if he had sensed it anyway.

Kylo gave him a comforting pat on the head. “It’s all going to be ok boy. We’ll have you fixed up in no time.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE ALL BOOKED OUT?” Kylo yelled exasperatingly into the phone.

“Sir, I’m afraid Mondays are always busy as pets often get sick on the weekend and clients don’t bring them in until the week starts so our morning appointments are all fully booked.” The receptionist on the other end patiently explains, completely unphased about the shouting on his end.

Kylo huffs. He wasn’t one of _those_ clients. After all, Chewie only started being unwell an hour ago.

The receptionist continued, “If you want though sir, I’d be _more than_ happy to pass you the number of our sister clinic just forty minutes away from us. They might have appointment slots still open for the morning?”

She sounded way too cheery for a Monday morning. Kylo secretly wondered if she was on drugs. Morning people were insane.

“Yes yes, pass me the number,” he grumbles before grabbing a pen and paper.

Forty minutes away…He was _definitely_ getting fired for being late.

 

* * *

 

“It’s Kylo. Kylo Ren. My dog’s name is Chewie.”

“Is that Chewie with a –ie or a –ey at the end Mr Ren?” the bright eyed bushy tailed nurse asks at the reception desk.

_Oh god, were all vet receptionists clones of each other? Where did they hire them from?_

“I-E. And I didn’t name him. Just so you know.” Kylo scratches his head, looking embarrassed. “My father did.”

“It’s an adorable name Mr Ren. Now you said this was an emergency?”

It was the only way he could get an appointment at Plutt Veterinary Clinic, on the phone the other nurse had said they were all full unless it was an emergency and in that case to bring it down straight away.

“Yea…” Kylo trailed off. So maybe it wasn’t entirely an emergency. He had freaked out at first when he found streaks of blood trailing from behind Chewie this morning when he went downstairs. But the dog was still bounding and alert and didn’t even seem to notice the bleeding which had mostly stopped from his leg.

The nurse leaned over the counter to look at Chewie who had his tongue sticking out and grinning. She arched an eyebrow skeptically.

“I’ll go grab the vet if you’d just come into this consult room…”

\--

Kylo was too busy staring at the animal skulls along the windowsill that he had barely noticed anyone walk in.

“Hello, Mr Ren?”

He swivelled around and quickly put down the cat skull he was holding. He felt like a kid being caught shoplifting candy from the candy store.

“Hi!” he yelped out a bit too loudly. And _wow._ Oh wow. Forget about the vet nurses, where did they hire these VETS?

A stunning brunette with a sharp face and gorgeous hazel eyes filled his vision. She had her hair tied in three buns and was dressed in a beautiful royal blue blouse that complimented her eyes perfectly. “Hello, I’m Dr Rey Smith. You can call me Rey. I’ll be your veterinarian today and look after Chewie.”

Kylo stood up from his seat and accepted the hand she offered. He towered over her, she was what five foot five, six maybe? Perfect cuddle size. Her hands were so smooth, and warm, he almost didn’t want to let go.

“Rrrruff!” Chewie’s loud bark startled them both. Kylo glared at his dog. Thanks Chewie for ruining the moment.

“Kylo. Kylo Ren. Um… and this is Chewie,” he gestured to the energetic black and white mop next to him who was currently on his back rolling around.

Rey’s eyes immediately gleamed with joy, she crouched down and gently brought a hand to Chewie’s nose. “Hello there Chewie. I’m Rey, and I’m going to take good care of you, okay?” She gave Chewie some hearty pats on the head. “He’s an old English sheepdog right?” she asked, turning her head towards Kylo for confirmation.

Kylo nodded. This girl was absolutely adorable. And Chewie seemed equally just as smitten.

A hundred and fifty dollars later and Chewie was right as rain again. Turns out the bleeding had just come from a broken dewclaw on his foot. Something that Kylo didn’t even know existed until today.

“Sorry a what?”

“A dewclaw,” Rey smiled patiently, pointing out the one on Chewie’s opposite leg. “It’s a remnant toe that they have, and the claw doesn’t really do much anymore. Some dogs aren’t even born with one, but those that do sometimes get them caught in stuff and break, which is what happened in poor widdle Chewie’s case.” She looked at Chewie with a forced pout and handed him a treat that Chewie gobbled up in a millisecond.

Kylo cringed. He felt like such an idiot. He didn’t know anything about dogs until his Dad had unexpectedly passed away three months ago and just handed him this endless ball of energy. His ‘pride and joy’, he always claimed. ‘The son I always wished I had’, he would also jokingly add, much to Kylo’s annoyance.

After they had bandaged up the foot and talked about at home care, Rey then went on to discuss routine dog care. “So are you up to date with worming? Vaccinations?”

“Umm…” Kylo mumbled. “I think I have some tablets at home, but I don’t actually know when I’m supposed to give them, or how many.” He hung his head low in shame. SPCA should just take the dog away from him now. Rey must think he’s the worst dog parent ever.

“That’s fine, Mr Ren. Here, I have some fantastic printouts for you about worming and vaccinations. And you can book your next vaccination with our vet nurse Rose at the front desk.” She handed him a bunch of papers which he took gratefully.

On each of the printouts was a bunch of dot points and information in colourful prints and letters, and on the bottom left was a picture of Rey with the largest grin on her face holding a puppy and a kitten in each hand. This was the most precious thing in this world. Kylo may or may not have been considering sticking these up on his fridge to stare at every day.

He was not a creep. He wasn’t.

“Thank you so much for your time Dr Rey.”

“It’s my pleasure Mr Ren,” she beamed back. “And you too Chewie. Take care! Don’t get into any silly accidents again! The next time I want to see you is just for a regular check up please!”

As Kylo walked out of the clinic, he thought back to his interactions with Rey. She really was a competent veterinarian, no doubt about that. He was definitely switching from his previous regular vet to this one. But she was also beautiful and intelligent, and great with animals…

But now he wouldn’t see her again until in six months when Chewie was due for his next vaccinations. This sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please don't forget to leave me a kudos and comment!  
> Already working on the next chapter should be up in a few days!


	2. Chapter 2

**REY’S POV**

 

Rey definitely did not do an inner whoop of joy when she saw Kylo’s name pop up on the consult calendar for the day. _He’s back!_

Then Rey frowned. It had only been a month since she last saw him. Was Chewie alright?  _What? She wasn’t counting. Who’s counting?_

So okay, maybe being in 7 years of intense study for veterinary school had left her in a bit of man drought. But when a beautiful specimen of of the male variety who was over six foot, with shoulder length dark hair, eyes so intense you felt like you could drown in them and the sexiest voice her twenty seven year old self had ever heard walked in through the door. It was like discovering a tall glass of water in the desert. And god, did she mention those kissable lips?

It also didn’t hurt that his dog, Chewie, she remembered fondly, was also adorable. She had always had a thing for old English sheepdogs growing up.

“Rose?” she yelled out towards the front desk at her good friend. “What’s Mr Ren bringing Chewie in for today, did he say?”

“Something vague about itchy skin I think?” Rose answered, walking towards the back where Rey was sat in front of the computer. “Why do you ask?”

She twirled her pen around her finger. “Hmm… no reason. I just hope Chewie’s doing ok?”

Rose smirked knowingly. “Are you sure that’s all it is? 'Cos I’ve seen that man honey. And he is…”

“ROSE! Please do not finish that sentence. We are meant to be professionals!” she shrieked. “Complete professionals.” She nodded faux-solemnly, then looked around suspiciously. “And if Unkar finds out we’ve been gossiping about clients on his work hours…”

Rose shakes her head with an eye roll. “Pish pash. That man can kiss my…”

Rey immediately places both hands over Rose’s mouth to stop her from saying anything else. “You’re going to get us fired!” she laughs.

 

* * *

 

**KYLO’S POV**

 

“Uh, yeah. Itchy skin. Like around here?” Kylo gestures in the general area of his torso.

He didn’t do it on purpose but there was something nice about the way Rey gazed upon his midsection, if he had worn a slightly tighter t-shirt today to show off his gym toned body no one would be the wiser.

“And how long has this been going on?” she asks, turning back to tap some notes on her computer.

“A few days I guess…”

Rey bends down to Chewie’s level on the ground. “Can you give me a hand turning him on his side so I can see the lesions better?”

Kylo immediately crouches down. “Roll over Chewie. Good boy.”

Chewie refuses to budge so they both reach for Chewie’s back legs to flip him over when their hands accidentally wrap around each other.

“Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Kylo blushes profusely and he can feel the tips of his ears getting warm. Hopefully his hair was covering them from Rey’s view.

Rey used her other hand to tuck a strand of her behind her ear. “That’s fine, happens all the time. And here did you say was the spot where…”

Kylo tunes her out for a moment while his head races. Was he the only one who felt that spark?That jolt of electricity. Rey seemed totally unplussed by the whole thing. Did it really happen all the time? Was he making it all up?

“…allergy like grass or different carpets?”

Kylo immediately snaps back into attention at the raise in tone at the end of Rey’s sentence. She had asked him a question. _Shit_. What was she saying?

“Umm… yes.” he blurts out.

“Okay, so from there we can possibly try running these tests.” Rey stands up and walks back to her chair to start discussing diagnostic options and Kylo immediately lets out the breath he’s holding. Phewf, she didn’t notice he had even zoned out.

“Yeah yeah… I’m happy to run the tests. All the tests! Any tests you think are necessary. Money isn’t a problem.”

Rey arches an eyebrow at him. “Now that’s not a phrase I hear everyday Mr Ren. Normally I get clients who want me to fix the dog but aren’t willing to pay a single dime for it.” She gives him a small smile. “It’s nice to see someone who genuinely cares about their animals.”

Kylo smiles back. Yes! She thinks he’s a good dog owner! Score!

“Now how are you going with the other stuff we discussed last visit? The worming tablets?”

Kylo straightens up, “So I’ve put him on a combination praziquantel and pyrantel that treats all the intestinal worms like hookworm, whipworm, tapeworm and roundworm every 3 months. And a separate chew for the heartworm as well because I know that’s important in the area we live in.”

Rey’s eyes light up. “Oh wow Mr Ren. You really did your research. Some clients I see don’t even know how to pronounce praziquantel let alone know the worms it kills. I’m thoroughly impressed.”

If Kylo was a bird his feathers would be thoroughly puffed up by now and preening, instead he pushes his shoulders back a little to highlight his pectoral muscles. “It’s nothing. I just want the best for Chewie.” He hoped that came off as casual.

In actual fact, Kylo had stayed up late for the whole of last week researching all the things Rey brought up last time, just in case she asked him about it. Which she did. And in which he flawlessly showed off all the hard work he had put in. Sure, he may have been super tired at work the next morning but it was all worth it, just to see how proud Rey was of him.

As they walked back to the car at the end of the appointment Kylo looked at Chewie, “good job back there buddy. You played your part perfectly. Best wingman,” he winked at the dog. “You’ll get a treat and an extra long walk today.” At the mention of a walk, Chewie barked excitedly and tugged on the leash harder.

 

* * *

 

 

**REY'S POV**

 

“Dammit they’re all negative!” Rey shouts with exasperation. She folds both her arms on the desk and buries her head in them.

“There there, Peanut,” her best friend and fellow veterinarian Finn awkwardly gives her a comforting pat on the back. “I’m sure you’ll work it out, whatever it is.”

“It’s this dog!” Rey says. “This damn dog that I just can’t figure out why he’s itchy all the time. I’ve ruled out allergies, mites, fleas, underlying immune problem causing dermatitis…”

“Breathe Rey. Breathe.” Finn tilts Rey’s head up with a finger so she is looking at him. “I’m sure you’ll get it soon enough. I’ll even look over the results with you now.”

Rey leans her head against his shoulder. “Thanks Finn, you’re the best. Really,” she lets out a half-hearted sniffle. She hates feeling like she’s given up, but feeling defeated is just as bad.

A voice from down the hall yells out, “are you sure there’s even anything wrong with the dog?”

Both Finn and Rey whip their heads around to Rose standing suddenly by the office door.

“What?!” Rey quizzes her eyebrows confused. “Of course there is. Mr Ren said his dog had been itching for a week!”

“Yeah… that’s what Mr Ren _said_. But you told me there was no signs of redness or inflammation. The dog didn’t seem bothered at all when you were poking or prodding down there and all the results have come back negative.” Rose reasoned. “So maybe…”

“Rose… what are you suggesting?” Finn piques up.

“Well I’m just saying…”

“SPIT IT OUT ROSE!” Rey shrieks.

“That-maybe-he-lied-about-the-whole -itchy-dog-thing-and-just-wanted-to-see-you,” the girl blurts out in one breath. And with that sashays away back to the reception.

Rey pales instantly. “What! No…” Rey begins. “No……. NOOOOOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm back with the rapid updates! Hahahaha  
> I am THOROUGHLY enjoying writing this story. Now if only my Kylo Ren could waltz right through into my consulting room. *fake swoons*   
> Thanks everyone for all the comments they've left, the subs and all the kudos! Really really appreciate it.  
> Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kylo's POV**

 

“So as I was saying despite all the results coming back negative, there are still options we have yet to pursue Mr Ren. For example, I can refer you to an amazing dermatologist that specialises in skin issues…” Rey started pulling out a business card from her desk.

“No no no. That will not be necessary Dr Rey.” Kylo determinedly shakes his head. _There was no way in hell he was going to another vet. Not when his current one was already perfect. At her job. That’s what he meant._ “You’re the vet I trust and I know you’ll figure out what’s wrong with Chewie,” he insists.

He watches the brunette scratch her chin deep in thought. _She’s got her hair up in those three buns again today. Just like last time. And the time before. Does she wear this to work everyday? Although it’ll also be nice if she wore her hair down too. So he can run his fingers through her glossy tresses, watch them as they’re splayed over his pillow in bed…_ He shakes his head. He’s getting _far_ too carried away with his absurd fantasies. After all, she hasn’t shown the slightest inkling she’s even interested in him at all.

He looks around the room to distract himself from staring too long at Rey. At the corner of his peripheral a poster catches his eye.

“Dr Rey?”

“Please, call me Rey, I insist Mr Ren.”

He licks his lips nervously, “only if you call me Kylo then, Rey.”

The corner of her eyes crinkle in amusement “okay then Kylo, you had something you wanted to ask?”

“Uh, yes I was just going to ask about the poster up there? Obedience class?”

“Oh yes yes Kylo! You and Chewie should definitely sign up!" Rey actually clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "You’d be perfect students! It’s held every Saturday at Naboo park at noon. Just bring you and your dog and some treats. We’d love to have you along!”

Kylo’s heart flipped at the thought of spending time with Rey outside of the clinic. “Yep, yes, I am definitely free. Sign me up! Haha! I can’t wait!” he laughs just a little too loudly, wiping his hands on his shirt to remove the sweat before he takes the pen Rey offers to write his name on the poster. 

Rey’s eyebrows scrunch together slightly at his nervous laughter.

_Crap. Now he was just being weird. Keep it together Ky-boi._ _Rein it in._

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo sits in the car for a full twenty minutes before the class is meant to officially start. Turns out Naboo park was a full hour’s drive away from his house. So it was a good thing he turned up early.

He turns to Chewie with a serious expression. “Okay now, buddy. This is a _really_ big day for both of us. We gotta show Rey that we’re good at this. So there is to be no peeing on other people’s legs. No running off to chase squirrels and _definitely_ no nipping at crotches.” Kylo winces at the memory. One time Chewie had gotten just a tad excited to see him after work, jumped up onto his crotch and honest to god nipped his nut sack. Not his proudest moment. Thank god it wasn’t bad enough he had to go to the doctor’s. How he would’ve explained that one away he’d never know.

Chewie lets out a loud bark and licks his hand.

“Alright here goes nothing.”

As soon as he opens the car door a furry medium sized bundle of orange and white darts under his legs.

“BB8! Come back!” A familiar voice calls out from across the park.

The dog immediately stops all movement, lifts its head and sprints back towards the direction of the voice.

Kylo looks up and is greeted by a vision of beauty. Rey is crouched over the other dog _, (_ a corgi _,_ Kylo’s brain helpfully supplies), dressed in a tight white windbreaker and yoga pants with a floral pattern on them. _God bless whoever invented yoga pants_. She even had her hair in her regular three bun hairstyle.

“Kylo! You showed up! And hello again Chewie!” she gives the enthusiastic sheepdog a cuddle even as Chewie attempts to give Rey’s face a bath with his tongue. “And Chewie this is BB8. BB8, Chewie. BB8, Kylo. Kylo, BB8.” She nods resolutely, now having made all the proper introductions.

BB8 once again wanders over to Kylo and gives his hand a little sniff. “Hey there BB8,” he says awkwardly. He’s never been too good with other people’s dogs. He didn’t even get along with Chewie at first, but now they seem to have developed a tolerant understanding of each other.

Rey then began rounding up the other participants in the obedience class. There were 4 of them in total. A German Shepherd, Border Collie, Dachshund and a small brown shaggy mixed breed dog that looks like a cross between a bulldog and who knows what. It didn’t take long into the class for Kylo to realise Chewie was definitely miles behind everyone else in obedience. Sure he would sit, stay, even come over occasionally. But he didn’t have a clue what roll over, down or even shake was.

Rey was super patient, spending one on one time with every member of the class. Breaking down the tricks into simple steps and demonstrating with their dog until they felt comfortable to try it out themselves. She even showed the class some more complex tricks she had taught BB8 like speak, retrieve, play dead and even zip zag around these little plastic poles in the ground Rey had brought along with her.

“Wow BB8 is really well trained,” Kylo commented to Rey as she stood beside him, watching Chewie fail to down stay for the fifth time.

Rey shrugged a shoulder. “It’s nothing, I did some dog training for part time work during my vet school, and I’d practice with BB8 in the little backyard at the house I shared with Finn.”

Alarm bells went off in Kylo’s head. _Finn? Who was Finn? Was that her boyfriend? Crap. He hadn’t even thought to consider she might already be taken. A girl as smart and gorgeous as she was, of course she was taken._

“Oh…” he breathed. “So you still live with this Finn?” he said hesitatingly.

Rey threw her head back laughed _. It was glorious to watch_. “Oh no. I grew up with Finn because we were both foster kids. But now he’s met Rose, you know Rose, the nurse at our clinic. They moved in together a few months ago and I’ve finally been able to afford my own place, even on my meagre vet salary.”

Kylo’s face immediately lit up again. _Oh thank god. She didn’t have a boyfriend. Or at least she wasn’t living with one. Just because she lived alone didn't mean one wasn’t in the picture. Alright here goes nothing._ “Do you think that maybe next weekend you – “

Before Kylo managed to finish the rest of his sentence Rey’s attention was forcibly dragged away by the loud barks coming from the German Shepherd and Border Collie in the group, who were on the verge of an all-out dog fight.

“Aiko and Willow!! Stop! Don’t make me throw this bucket of cold water on you because I’ll do it!”

* * *

 

**REY'S POV**

 

“So your next client is new to the clinic. His name is Mr Poe Dameron and he’s bringing in his 13 year old cat Starfighter,” Rose informs Rey at work the next day.

“Starfighter?”

Rose made a shrugging motion. “Who knows Rey. Cat owners are weird… Dog people, now we’re the normal ones.”

Rey agreed. Even though she loved all creatures great and small she was always going to be a dog person more than a cat person. She had yet to find a cat anyway that was as loving and affectionate as her long-time companion BB8.

“So Mr Dameron, what brings you in today?” Rey addressed the tall gentleman with dark hair and dressed in a brown leather jacket, _but not that tall, he wasn’t as tall as Kylo, or shoulders as broad, or as broodingly handsome or as… okay stop. Rey. You’re at work. Professssionaaalllll._

“Call me Poe. How are you today Dr Rey?” he flashed a charming grin and a cheeky wink in her direction.

Any lesser woman would probably be swooning right about now. This man sure did know how to turn on the charm. He was easy on the eyes sure. But not really Rey’s type at all.

“I’m fine, thank you. So you’ve brought in Star…fighter… today?” she didn’t mean to drag out the cat’s name. But really? Who even names their cat that?

“Oh my little princess Star? Childhood name and all that you know. We’re just here for a check up that’s all. And I’m just on the lookout for a new vet, heard you’re the best, so thought I’d drop by and check you- I mean the clinic out for myself,” he said, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Well I’m honoured Mr Dameron, I mean, Poe. Who told you about us just out of curiousity?”

“Oh… just word of mouth you know…” he gestured vaguely.

Rey nodded back unconvinced, but didn’t push it.

Poe placed his elbows on the consulting room table and tucked his hands underneath his chin. “So how long have you been a vet for?”

Rey paused, looking up midway through her physical examination of Starfighter. “Um… I graduated two years ago, and found a job a few months later here at this clinic.”

“So that makes you what, twenty six, twenty seven?” he pushed on.

“Twenty seven yes. Is there a reason you ask Poe?” Rey said, curious at the line of questioning.

“Oh just wondering. It’s not an age thing I’m judging you on of course. I find some of the younger veterinarians actually better at their jobs because they have more up to date information on the industry and what not.”

Rey’s lips pursed together bu declined to comment any further. It was a satisfactory answer but something still didn’t sit right with her.

“And do you do other hobbies outside of your job? Yoga? Jogging? Knitting? Hiking? ” Poe interrogated further. “I only ask because I know how important work life balance is for veterinarians. Good mental wellbeing and that,” he added, as if that explained away why he was asking Rey all these strange questions.

She placed Starfighter back into the cat carrier, having completed the rest of the examination. “Um… no not really. I do a bit of jogging and jiujitsu for exercise but that’s about it.”

“And how do you take your coffee? Black? Lil’ sugar? Milk?”

Now Rey was really confused, was Poe trying to ask her out on a date? She answered politely, “I like my coffee with a splash of milk but that’s about it. Now Mr Dameron, Starfighter seems to have a clean bill of health, which is great for a cat of her age. Is there anything else I can help you with today?” She deliberately reverted back to addressing the client formally. Putting more of what she hoped to be a professional distance between them.

“Nope, Rey! That is all for today. This has been _truly_ enlightening. Thank you so much for your time!” and with a sense of grandeur only Poe seemed to be able to carry out, he swooshed the cat carrier out with him and left the consult room.

Rey blinked once. Then twice.

_What just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN......!  
> Is Poe up to no good once again? *winks* Comment below what you think will happen next!
> 
> I am so amazed at all the love and support and positivity from you guys! Omgosh <3 <3 You guys are *heart eyes*. Seriously. THANK YOU.  
> I know I'm not new to fandom or writing fanfiction (I started back in like 2008 writing NCIS fanfic on fanfiction.net) but these past 5 or 6 years I've just been a reader lurking in the shadows. So it's great to see there's still such a strong community out there of readers/writers. You guys rock. *single tear rolls down cheek*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END.... HALLELUJAH!

**Kylo’s POV**

 

A buzzing noise emerges from beneath him. _Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz._

Bleary eyed and annoyed at having being woken up early on a Saturday, Kylo reaches for the noise offender underneath the pillow and squints at the bright screen.

Poe: [OMG BRUH.]

[Y DIDN’T U TELL ME SHE WAS LIK A 12/10.]

[SHE COULD MODEL SRSLY.]

[DID U ASK HER IF HER PARENTS R BEAVERS?]

[COS DAMNNNNNN…]

Kylo grimaces. He hasn’t the _slightest_ clue what Poe is on about, but the capital letters and text speak he was using was hurting his brain. He was a thirty five year old man for god’s sake, why did he still text like a fifteen year old?

Kylo: [???]

Is all he replies with.

Immediately the phone rings so Kylo presses the answer button.

“Dude she’s smoking hot. I went to go see her yesterday and man you weren’t kidding when you said she had legs for days."

Kylo’s brain short circuits. “Wait what? Are you talking about Rey? WHAT THE HELL POE? DID YOU GO AND SEE REY? WHAT DID YOU DO?”

He hears a sigh from the other end of the line. “Kylo. Bruh, chill. All I did was bring my princess Star to the clinic for a _check up_.” Even though he wasn’t there in person, Kylo could practically see the air quotes Poe was obviously making. “She didn’t suspect a thing. Trust.”

“Hang on a minute. All I told you was her first name and that she was a vet. How did you even know where she worked?” Kylo said confused. He remembered mentioning Rey to Poe last time when he had been dragged to a bar on a Saturday night. After a few drinks he may or may not have started waxing poetry about Rey’s eyes, and hair and smile… 

“It’s called Google dude. It’s not that hard. I looked her up, booked an appointment and guess what? I found out she’s twenty seven, loves jogging and jiu jitsu and is totally single!”

Kylo sucks in a breath as he processes the information. “How do you know she’s single? Oh my god did you ask her out Poe, you DOG!” he yells into the phone.

“No! Calm down, you big oaf. All I did was overhear at the reception between the staff that there was a work mixer happening between the vet clinics in the area and the other quite attractive looking vet with dark skin –“

Kylo interrupted, “Finn.” _He still didn’t trust that guy. No straight man could live with Rey through all those years of vet school and not fall in love with her._

“Yes Finn.” Poe said hurriedly, wanting to continue with his story. “Well he mentioned that they should totally bring Rey along 'cos – his words not mine – _single as a pringle_.” 

Kylo’s heart leaped for joy. _He had confirmation! She really was single! As a pringle!_

His mind drifted back to the original topic of conversation with Poe though. “Look man, you still shouldn’t have gone to see Rey. What if she works it out? And now she thinks I’m a creep? Shit!”

“It’s fine it’s fine,” Poe says unconvincingly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, it’s not fine.” Kylo says with a serious tone. “You shouldn’t have done it Poe. Not cool.”

“It’s not a big deal!” Poe sounds incredulous now. “Lighten up!”

Kylo instantly gets defensive. “Just stop butting into my business alright Poe. First Mum, then Dad… I don’t need anymore of this crap from you anymore.”

“Woah woah dude. First of all, your mum was the one who told me to look out for you since Han died. Then when she got sick, your uncle told me to look out –“

Kylo interrupts him before he could finish his sentence. “Look just forget it. I don’t need anyone looking out for me okay? Just butt out.” He angrily hangs up the phone before Poe has a chance to say anything else.

 _Fuck._ Why did Poe have to ruin everything. Him and Rey had a good thing going. Well not really a thing. But it was getting to a thing. It just wasn’t a thing yet.

He decided to heed his anger management therapist’s advice for once and direct his current state of anger towards something more productive. Grabbing the first t-shirt and shorts he can find off the ground, throws on some running shoes and just before he heads out the door he hears a small whine behind him.

“Alright Chewie you can come too.”

 

* * *

 

Kylo starts to run aimlessly, not taking his usual route around the block but wanting to just go where his feet (and Chewie) take him.  
After twenty minutes Kylo’s lungs are heaving and even Chewie is looking more disheveled than he usually does. Which is pretty subjective when your dog resembles a laundry mop. He stumbles upon a park he’s never seen before and spots a bench he can sit down at.

Just as he moves to sit, another jogger rushes past him, narrowly missing him. “Hey –“ he begins, about to criticise them for not watching where they’re going, when he looks up at the face and stops.

“Oh. Rey,” he breathes out.

At the mention of her name, Rey quickly pulls the headphones out of her ears and calls BB8 who was running beside her to a stop. 

“Hey! Kylo! What are you doing here?” 

Kylo can barely register what she’s saying. _Rey. His Rey. Is here. What were the chances?_ He glances down at what she’s wearing and audibly gulps. Clad in just a black spots bra and running shorts there is far more exposed skin than Kylo is comfortable seeing without popping a chubbie in his pants. She’s also sweating sure, not in a gross way, but a, hey can I please lick the sweat off that delectable collar bone? way.

Rey blinks, waiting for Kylo to still respond.

“Oh! Right. Um, well, I thought I’d go for a jog. With Chewie,” he says feebly, pointing out the complete obvious.

Rey wipes the sweat off the brow with the back of her hand. “Oh, do you come to this park often? I’ve never seen you here before!” Her three buns bob up and down as she talks animatedly.

Kylo scratches the back of his head with uncertainty. “Um, not really. I just kind of started running and then here I am.”

“Oh okay,” Rey looks down at the ground, unsure of what to say next.

“Would you, um, would you like to go get a coffee? I mean I don’t want to interrupt your run but I thought you might – “ Kylo holds his breath in anticipation of her response.

Rey looks immediately flustered. “Um, well, uh, I guess, yeah you know what, sure. That sounds lovely Kylo! I spotted a newly opened café on the walk over we could go to.” She smiles at him warmly.

His heart soars.

* * *

 

**Rey’s POV**

 

Rey is inwardly freaking the hell out _. Did she just agree to go for a coffee with Kylo? What was she thinking? She can barely keep her thoughts about him G-rated when she’s home alone, bored, one hand down her pants. And now they’re going for a coffee? What if this is a date? She looks awful! She’s got sweat dripping down her eyebrows, her face is all red still from the run, and she didn’t even remember to brush her teeth this morning! This is a disaster!_

Taking a deep breath, she leads the two of them to an outdoor spot at the café so the dogs could sit at their feet.

“So Kylo are you – “

Before she has the chance to finish, they’re interrupted by a booming voice. “Hello sir and madam -, wait, Kylo? Is that you? And Rey?”

Both of them whip their heads at the waiter in shock only to be greeted by none other than Poe Dameron. “Oh my gosh, did you guys come to try out my new café? That’s so sweet of you!”

Kylo’s face turned paler than it usually was.

Rey smiled uneasily in her seat. “You guys know each other?”

Poe turned to Rey with a smirk. “Oh didn’t Kylo tell you sweetheart? We’re old childhood friends!”

Rey’s head was now reeling from the news. _They were friends?!_ _What were the chances?_

“Yeah and it was real nice of you Kylo to show up during our soft opening today!” He turned back to Rey again, “this is my third coffee shop I’ve opened here in the area you know. I’d be happy to take you out for coffee at one of them sometime too,” and the man had the audacity to wink at her.

Kylo cleared his throat loudly. “Poe if you could just get us two lattes,” he briefly looked at Rey expectedly, confirming the order, “that would be great thanks.”

Poe was by no means an idiot and instantly recognised he was being dismissed. “Alrighty then, two lattes it is. Anything else? You can try our freshly baked goods?"

“Nope. That’s it.” Kylo grumbled.

As Poe walked away, Kylo turned his attention back to Rey. “I am so so sorry about that. I had no idea he worked here and that he was a client.”

“Oh my god Kylo! It’s fine! It really is. Now that I’ve gotten over the fact that it’s such a small world… And anyway, I chose the café so really if anything it’s my fault,” Rey beamed back at Kylo. “It’s just, I don’t normally have coffee with clients, or well see them outside of professional settings, so this is all very new and awkward for me.”

Kylo nodded slowly, suddenly looking very intensely at the table.

“I don’t, I don’t want it to be awkward, but due to doctor-patient conflict –“

“I lied,” Kylo blurted out abruptly, cutting Rey short.

“Huh?”

“I lied. About Chewie.”

At the mention of his name Chewie barked from underneath their legs.

Their conversation was again disturbed when Poe showed up with two lattes which he placed in front of them with flourish. “Your coffees if you please.”

“Thanks Poe,” Rey quipped.

Kylo lifted the coffee cup towards his lips in order to break the awkward tension and noticed some writing on the side of his cup. Turning it so he could see it more clearly it read, ‘ _Go get her, tiger.’_

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

“I’m not sure what you mean Kylo…” Rey began again after Poe had disappeared.

He took a deep breath before saying, “I mean, not about Chewie being my dog. He is. And he obviously did have that dewclaw accident. But the skin stuff. Yeah. That. Was a lie.” Kylo wrung his heads together and avoided eye contact with Rey.

Rey opened her mouth. Then closed it. _She had no idea what to say. So Rose and Finn were right all along? He had made it up? But why? Why would he do that? Was it because…?_

“Kylo, I,” she started.

“Look you don’t have to say anything. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I wasted your time and I used my dog to fake sick so I could see you more often, and I know that makes me sound like a creep but I –“, he stopped talking when Rey held out a finger to Kylo’s lips.

“Kylo shut up for a second please.”

He did. Immediately.

“I forgive you,” she says slowly, deliberately on her next words carefully. “Why don’t we take a walk instead. I think the dogs are getting restless.”

Kylo insisted on paying for both their coffees and as they stood up from the table, Chewie suddenly let out a loud bark and started rushing towards a squirrel he had spotted next to a tree by the pavement.

Before anyone had time to react, BB8 then started getting excited and running off after Chewie and simultaneously as Rey and Kylo both stood up their leads became tangled around each other…

And Rey fell straight into Kylo’s arms as he had the quick reflexes to catch her as she began falling. They were flush chest to chest against each other, noses just breaths away from each other. 

“Shit, Rey, I’m so sorry –" he said nervously, flushing all the way up to his ears.

“Kylo, shut up.” Rey said for the second time that day.

And with that, planted her lips firmly over Kylo Ren’s lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that this fic is finally finished! Haha I feel a great sense of accomplishment! I really hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you so much for all your support!  
> Umm.... for those who might be interested. Bonus sexytimes chapter or nah? I can add it as a separate story so that for those G-rated kiddies they can still read this and for those pervy 18+ we can enjoy the pervy goodness together in our own sanctity. ;) Let me know in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please don't forget to leave me a kudos and comment!  
> Already working on the next chapter should be up in a few days!


End file.
